a Show in a Show
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Tony und Kate genießen einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit vor dem Fernseher.


**Author's Note: **Ich habe diese Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Sollte ich mal Zeit und Lust haben, werde ich die Geschichte nochmal auf Englisch posten.**  
>Wettbewerbs-Vorgaben: <strong>Zwei Charaktere einer Serie sollen sich im Fernsehen eine andere Serie ansehen und darüber diskutieren. Die Serie war frei wählbar.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Navy CIS und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Akte X und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht.

**a Show in a Show**

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Tür ins Schloss und hüllte die Wohnung für kurze Zeit in ruhige Stille, nur unterbrochen von der Musik, die zusammen mit dem Abspann am Fernseher entlang fuhr.

„Ich dachte schon die gehen gar nicht mehr!", hörte Kate ein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr. Ohne Tony zu sehen, wusste sie, dass er ein gewisses Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, als er das sagte. Ein ähnliches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich umdrehte und Tony einen schnellen Kuss gab, bevor sie an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

Abby und McGee waren soeben gegangen… oder besser gesagt, sie wurden gerade gegangen. Nach dem zweiten James Bond-Film wollte Abby unbedingt noch „Die üblichen Verdächtigen" sehen, doch als davon dann endlich der Abspann begann, hatte Tony sie und McGee kurzerhand rausgeworfen – freundlich natürlich und mit viel Charme, aber entschloßen. Normalerweise liebte Tony diese Filmeabende mit seinen Arbeitskollegen und vor allem Abby's Anwesenheit hatte er immer sehr gern, da sie die einzige war, die annähernd mit seiner Leidenschaft für Filme mithalten konnte. Aber heute konnte er das Ende des Films kaum erwarten.

Jetzt, da Tony und Kate alleine waren, konnten sie endlich die Anwesenheit des Anderen genießen. Wegen Gibbs' Regeln hatten sie ihre noch sehr frische Beziehung geheim gehalten und nicht einmal Abby und McGee davon erzählt… auch wenn sich Kate sicher war, dass Tony's Blicke Abby's Radar nicht entgangen waren. Abby kam immer sehr schnell hinter solche Geheimnisse und Tony's Gedanken waren ihm heute Abend schon fast auf die Stirn tätowiert gewesen.

„Jetzt sind sie ja weg.", lächelte Kate Tony von der dunkelroten Couch aus zu und tätschelte den leeren Platz neben sich. Mit einem Satz war der junge Agent neben ihr und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Er ergriff die Fernbedienung und begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen, bis er schließlich bei der Wiederholung einer alten Folge von „Akte X" hängen blieb.

„Ich kenne die Folge… da wird ein Film über Mulder und Scully gedreht.", erklärte Kate, als sie die Folge erkannt hatte und begann zu schmunzeln. „Ein Journalist begleitet die beiden bei einem ihrer Fälle und schreibt ihn dann in einen Film um. Die Darsteller, die Mulder und Scully spielen sollen, sind total lächerlich und übertrieben und am Ende des Films haben Scully und der Boss von den beiden eine Affäre… total lächerlich!"

Grinsend lauschte Tony der Erzählung, mehr Aufmerksamkeit an seine Partnerin gerichtet, als dem Fernseher.

„Da würden wir aber besseres Material bieten.", entgegnete Tony überzeugt und fuhr kurz darauf fort: „Mir würden auf die Schnelle fünf Fälle einfallen, die wir bearbeitet haben und die besserer Stoff wäre, als das hier."

„Ach ja?" Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue grinste Kate ihm entgegen, forderte ihn frech zu einer Challenge heraus. „Na, dann lass mal hören."

„Also da war auf jeden Fall mal die Sache mit dem Matrosen, der dachte er ist unsterblich und deshalb mit einem Gewicht schwimmen gehen wollte. Oder der tote Soldat, der seine Frau während seines eigenen Begräbnisses angerufen hat?", begann Tony aufzuzählen. Er streckte den dritten Finger aus und ergänzte: „Oh… und natürlich der Good-Wives-Club-Fall!"

„Das waren erst drei.", grinste Kate Tony herausfordernd an.

„Nicht zu vergessen der Fall, wo wir nur ein Paar Augen als Leiche hatten, oder den mit dem Bikini-Wettbewerb… und deinem Wet-Shirt-Contest-Bild." Ein eindeutiges Grinsen erschien auf Tony's Lippen zusammen mit einem lüsternen Blick, der eindeutig zeigte, woran genau er in dem Moment dachte.

Kate wandte ihren Blick, nachdem sie Tony leicht in die Rippen gestoßen hatte, wieder der Akte X-Folge zu, in der Mulder und Scully gerade ihren Fernseh-Ichs vorgestellt wurden. Sie schwenkte ihren Blick wieder zurück zu Tony und fragte: „Und wer würde uns in diesem Film spielen?"

Sofort war der schmutzige Blick zurück auf Tony's Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Es gibt nur einen, der ein annähernd perfektes Aussehen hat wie ich. Ganz klar, ich würde von Colin Farrell dargestellt werden."

Ein lautes Lachen war Kate's Antwort auf diese Aussage, was ihr einen gespielt selbstüberzeugtes Nicken von Tony erntete.

„Brad Pitt, huh? Und wer würde mich mimen?", kam die spielerische Herausforderung, kombiniert mit einem gestellten Pass-auf-was-du-jetzt-sagst-Blick. „Ohne Zweifel kann es nur eine Frau geben, die deine Schönheit versuchen könnte zu imitieren: Angelina Jolie!", war die gekonnt charmante Antwort des gut aussehenden Agenten.

Eins war sicher: An Charme hatte es Tony noch nie gefehlt. Kein Wunder, dass er es noch nie schwer hatte eine Frau um den Finger zu wickeln.

Zufrieden mit Tony's Antwort, gab Kate ihm einen Kuss und ein „gut gekontert!"-Lächeln. „Ich finde Al Pacino wäre ideal für die Rolle von Gibbs. Der hat beim Paten schon geübt, jetzt kann er den starren Blick als Gibbs perfektionieren."

Lachend stieg Tony auf das Spiel ein und konterte grinsend: „Und Ben Stiller für McGee… oder würde sich Danny DeVito da eher anbieten?"

„Auf jedem Fall sollte ihm Giftefeu gut stehen, sonst passt er gar nicht." Bei der Erinnerung von McGee, der den Giftefeu überall im Gesicht abbekommen hatte, konnte Tony ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte schon damals großen Gefallen am Unfall vom Probie gefunden.

„Ich finde wir sollten, wenn dann, die Bikini-Wettbewerb-Geschichte verfilmen.", meinte Tony nach einigen Minuten, in denen die beiden still dem Geschehen am Fernseher gefolgt hab. In möglichst unschuldigen Ton, fügte er kurz darauf hinzu: „Aber man sollte auf jeden Fall den Plot ein wenig umändern… ich finde da sollte man einen Undercover-Teil dazuschreiben. Ich stelle mir da dich in einem schwarzen, kleinen Bikini vor…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz, als er Kate's Blick auf sich spürte. Er blickte sie mit einem typisch lüsternen Tony-Lächeln an, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals senkte und dort zarte Küsse verteilte. Sein Weg führte ihn zu ihren Lippen und wenig später war der Fernseher und alles andere um sie herum vergessen, als die beiden die Zweisamkeit und den Samstagabend genossen.

_Ende_


End file.
